


Walk this World

by TeamAbodo



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbodo/pseuds/TeamAbodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Hope, and hopelessness, persist despite the facts. – Mason Cooley</em>: Tatsuya is all that's left of the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk this World

_ Walk this world _

_Hope, and hopelessness, persist despite the facts. – Mason Cooley_

-~-~-~-

Tatsuya kept walking through the wasteland. The sun didn’t reach him, but he felt the swelter none the less. He refused to look up at the black, monstrous sky. He kept walking forward, looking —searching— and he wondered why he bothered.

The black mark on his arm burned hotter than the hottest sun and Tatsuya couldn’t feel it anymore. He just kept walking. He couldn’t stop.

Because what if… _what if we had been wrong._

The clouds crashed together and Tatsuya flinched like he did every time the clouds ran into each other. He stared straight ahead though. The light of the sun came down in patches, but every rock and detail and barren sea of land glowed red from the lava rising from cracks in the earth. The crust of the earth had shuddered and jumped into new places when—

Tatsuya blanked his mind and kept walking. He couldn’t think about it. The warmth of a river of lava close by warmed his skin and he kept stepping forward. Blisters had formed on blisters inside his shoes and he couldn’t remember how long he’d been walking.

Up above, the atmosphere crashed again and a small break of sunlight touched Tatsuya’s skin and he flinched when his scorched hands and singed uniform were illuminated. He stopped moving in the light and remembered.

_Laying on the rooftop instead of attending class—_

_Laughing with Maya when Lisa and Eikichi squabbled—_

_Holding Jun’s hand when it got too hard—_

_Looking up at the stars in a long forgotten dream—_

The sun passed, and Tatsuya opened his eyes, unaware that he had looked up to face that sun and those memories. The blackness looked down on him and he wondered bitterly what was above him.

The earth didn’t rotate, but the clouds still had momentum from when they were thrown off the surface. 

Tatsuya blanked his mind when an image of Seven Sisters High crushes the long dead against Kasugayama High crosses his thoughts.

No, that couldn’t be all that’s left. He was still alive. Maybe something…

The taunt of hope burned brighter than any dream or persona Tatsuya had ever believed to be his. 

Tatsuya kept walking forward.

-~-~-~-


End file.
